The Diamond in the Rough
by goali33tlc
Summary: Takes place 15 years after season 2 of Originals. Hope is starting to grow up and is learning more and more about who she is and what she could end up being. With dangerous villains out there trying to rise against the Original family, Klaus is constantly worried and even more on edge than normal. Will Hope be able to utilize her full potential and save herself and her family?
1. Always and Forever

Startled, Hope Mikaelson wakes up from her nightmare. Breathing rapidly, she takes her pointer finger and wipes a tear from her eye. _It's only just a dream Hope. It's only just a dream, _she thinks to herself. Hope looks around her dark bedroom when suddenly her stomach begins to grumble. With all the excitement the past couple days, Hope was not really eating. She was trying to help her mom and her Aunt Rebekah with stuff around the house; she also had training with her Aunt Davina everyday behind the Mikaelson's estate. _Maybe I just need a quick snack_ she thought and Hope rose from her bed in a very graceful manner, her long brown hair falling from her shoulders to her back.

As Hope walked down the stairs, she could hear voices echoing throughout the house. Hope's family does not really sleep much, for one main reason. Her entire family consists of supernatural beings. Both her parents are hybrids, half vampire and half werewolf. Her Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah are both original vampires and her Uncle Kol and Aunt Devina were both witches.

Hope tried to sneak through the house and make her way to the kitchen. As she arrived at the fridge, she reached out her hand for the handle and started to pull, when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hope?" the male voice questioned. This voice recognized as being her father's, Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson. Hope didn't answer instead she tried to be even quieter and continued to pull at the fridge handle. In a matter of seconds she could feel somebody watching her. She released the handle and turned to see her father standing before her.

"What are you doing up so late Love? You really should be getting some sleep." Klaus stated looking at his daughter compassionately.

"I'm sorry father," Hope said apologetically. "I just forgot to eat dinner, so I came down for a snack" she replied.

Klaus walked over to the counter and pulled out a bowl with all kinds of tasty fruit for Hope to choose from. "Maybe something a little more healthier than ice cream Love." Klaus suggested. Hope chuckled and placed her hand into the fruit bowl and took out an apple.

"Thank you father" Hope replied and turned a way to head back into her room.

"I love you darling, good night," Klaus said. Hope turned around and smiled at her father. She ran back to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too father" Hope replied. Klaus placed his hand on Hope's back and kissed her forehead.

"Off to bed now Love" he stated looking down at his now fifteen year old daughter. Hope began to walk back to her room when she heard her father whisper "Happy Birthday Hope". Hope smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered back and Klaus smiled and walked back into the other room.

In the den waited Klaus's brother Elijah, his sister Rebekah, and Hope's mother Hayley.

"So, do you think she has any idea about the surprise?" Rebekah asked as she was brushing her hair.

"Not at all" Klaus replied with a smile on his face. Klaus has never been so happy in his life. Having Hope was the best thing that ever happened to him. Even though there is still danger that lurks within the quarter, Klaus is determined to give his daughter the best life she could ever have.

"I can't believe my baby is fifteen. Can't time just stop?" Hayley cried, tears falling from her eyes. Elijah reached out and handed her a tissue and comforted her.

"Well technically when you are immortal time does stop" Rebekah mocked and continued to brush her hair.

"Well I was talking about Hope, and we don't even know if she is going to be immortal. It's not like there are developmental information about naturally born hybrid babies" Hayley shot back.

"Don't worry about it Hayley, we will figure something out" Elijah said reassuringly.

"Yeah there is no way Niklaus would let a little thing like age take Hope away from us, isn't that right brother?" Rebekah mocked again. Klaus rolled his eyes, grabbed his scotch off the table and started to walk towards his sister.

"You know me so well little sister, I of course am looking into Hope's immortality, but I think for now we should just focus on the project at hand" Klaus said calmly.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait for her to see it" Rebekah screeched.

"I really hope she likes it" Hayley swooned.

"If I know little Hope, I think this gift will be rather one of her favorites" Elijah confirmed.

"Let's toast to Hope, for being the light during the darkest of times, for bringing us together when others try to tear us apart. For giving my life meaning each and everyday" Klaus chants lifting his scotch into the air followed by the others.

"To Hope" they all chant and take a drink. Klaus looks around the room and smiles and says.

"Always and Forever".


	2. Bus to Virginia

Later that day Hope woke up feeling refreshed. She sat up and walked to her dresser, grabbing the clothes she had planned to wear. As she made her way to the bathroom, she heard a woman's voice, one that was unrecognizable to her. Hope decided to use her own supernatural hearing to listen in.

"It's been a long time Klaus," the feminine voice said.

"Indeed it has. How have you been love?" Hope's father replied. She questioned for a moment. _Who is this woman that he is calling love_? Never once in Hope's life has she heard her father sound so genuine to anyone except her. She couldn't help but feel jealous towards her father's newfound affections. _Wait, what are they saying?_ Hope thought and listened in even closer.

"Things are hectic Klaus. There is so much going on back in Mystic Falls and we need your help," the female begged.

"I understand your dilemma Caroline, I truly do, but I am not able to leave at this particular time" Klaus said. A huge smile grew across Hope's face. She knew that at this point, she was still more important to her father than this floozy or Caroline.

"Please Klaus" Caroline replied. Her tone seemed very suggestive and Hope could only imagine what was going on downstairs. She was not going to let her ruin her birthday and decided to take matters into her own hands. Hope through her clothes into the bathroom and casually walked down the stairs to find Caroline staring intently into her father's eyes.

Hope made her way to her father's side and looked questionably at Caroline. Caroline looked down to find her just standing there.

"Um…. Klaus….. who is this?" Caroline asked pointing towards Hope. She looked very concerned, but Hope did not really care how Caroline felt. Caroline was trying to split up her family on her birthday.

"Good morning Love" Hope's father said to her. "What's going on?" he asked, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Who is your visitor father?" Hope questioned looking back up at Klaus.

"Father?" Caroline gasped. It made no sense to her, she did not think that vampires could have children. Klaus sighed, and turned his attention from Hope to Caroline.

"Uh yes, Caroline, this is my daughter Hope. Hope, this is my friend Caroline" Klaus explained, trying to by sympathetic to his daughter and Caroline at the same time. Hope knew all about her father's "friends", even though he never suspected that she knew. She could hear them come in at night and often heard the exchange between the two. She tried to block it from her memory, but she never thought she would meet one face-to-face. Whoever she is, Hope decided being friendly was the only way to get what she wants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline" Hope said reaching her hand out in order for Caroline to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Hope" Caroline smiled one of those fake smiles. Hope could see right through it. She turned towards her father.

"Well, I need to get going" and turned back towards the stairs and ran up to her room. Klaus watched his daughter take off and immediately felt worried. _Hope has never acted like this before_.

"I did not know you had a daughter" Caroline said sternly.

"Yes, I do, I must check on her. Please help yourself Caroline to any of the refreshments in the kitchen" Klaus said and ran up the stairs to find his daughter curled up in her bed.

"What's wrong Love?" Klaus asked as he made his way into Hope's room.

"Nothing father, I'm just still rather tired" she replied trying to hide her tears.

"Darling, I know you are upset, but I don't understand why?" Klaus responded putting his hand gently on Hope's side.

"Are you going to leave?" Hope asked. Her tone was very low and squeaky.

"What do you mean Love?" he questioned, an expression of immediate concern landed on his face.

"She wanted you to leave with her! On my birthday! I can tell you like her father. Are you going to leave me?" Hope shot back, her face filled with tears. Her father was her best friend and she never thought he would actually leave her, especially on her birthday.

"Oh darling, I could never leave you. Caroline is just an old friend who needs some help, but I promise I would never leave you" Klaus reassured her,

"Oh father, I can tell she is more important to you, if you want to go with her than go" Hope cried trying to be strong. Klaus had no idea what was happening. He has never seen his daughter so upset before.

"I promise you darling, no one is as important to me as you. Now when you are ready, I will be downstairs, please come and join us so we can celebrate your birthday together as a family" Klaus said compellingly. He stood up and walked out of Hope's room shutting the door behind him. Hope stood up and looked out of her bedroom window. She thought back to how she has never really seen the outside. Her parents had been worried about her safety growing up so she was never allowed to leave the premises without them. _I'm fifteen now, I can make decisions for myself_. Hope thought to herself trying to figure out ways to be happy again. _I know_ she though. Hope ran to her closet and picked out her most comfortable, yet classy outfit. She changed quickly and put her long hair into a messy bun and opened up her bedroom window.

Hope had only used a select few of her supernatural powers, but she had noticed that her parents could jump from high places without getting hurt and decided that it was her best bet to get out. She stood in her window and jumped. As she fell, she felt the breeze on her face, and she felt a sense of freedom. She landed on her feet, she felt completely fine. _Well that's good to know_, she thought. She took one look at her house and then turned away. She took a step forward and gradually started to run away from the Mikaelson estate.

Hope had made it a bus stop in the middle of the Louisiana city of New Orleans. _Where should I go_, she thought to herself. Hope remembered the conversation that Caroline was having with her father. _Things are hectic Klaus. There is so much going on back in Mystic Falls and we need your help_. Hope thought to herself, if she could help out in Mystic Falls, then maybe she could get rid of Caroline. She walked up to the ticket stand, pulled out a wad of cash and said.

"One ticket to Virginia please".


End file.
